happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Devious
Devious is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Devious is a light purple gerbil who wears a black uniform with a belt, and a mysterious button on the buckle. He also has a red monocle-like attachment over one of his eyes. His other features include a goatee and whiskers that look like a pointed moustache. He calls himself the "supervillain" of HTF City. But really, he is the evil equivalent of Splendid, his arch-nemesis. While Devious is known to create a variety of inventions to help him with his evil plots, he often ruins his own plans due to bumbling, leading to his deaths. To add to his naiveness, he once named his team M.O.R.O.N.S. ('''M'alicious 'O'minous 'R'ebellion 'O'f 'N'efarious 'S'chemes''). His backstory was revealed in the episode Origin of Evil. It was shown that Splendid became popular for stopping an ice cream truck from crashing. Jealous of Splendid's fame, Devious tried to do the same with another ice cream truck, except he caused it to crash and killed others in the process. His following arrest and ridicule by Splendid caused his villainy. Due to his backfiring plans and his bad karma, Devious almost always dies in his appearances. So far, the only episodes he survived were Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2, Origin of Evil, and Against All Negative. Episodes Starring Roles *Sooner or Laser *One Last Crusade *Ice Pie *I Need a New Brain *Devious' Villain Smoochie *Attempted Insecticide *Hack to the Future *Weather or Not *Monumental Trouble *Origin of Evil *Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. Featuring Roles *Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2 *More for Mimi *Extinct No More! *Mecha Mash *Against All Negative Appearances *Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death Deaths #Sooner or Laser - Eaten by pigeons. #One Last Crusade - Dies in explosion. #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death - Punched in the head by Splendid. #Ice Pie - Strangled by his parachute. #I Need a New Brain - Killed by growing antlers. #Smoochie option 1 - Splattered by laser beam. #Smoochie option 2 - Eaten by a mutant. #Smoochie option 3 - Beaten to death by floating objects. #Attempted Insecticide - Eaten by insects. #More for Mimi - Falls into lava pit. #Extinct No More - Dissolved in the stomach of T-Rexy. #Hack to the Future - Killed by Flippy with an electric knife. #Weather or Not - Blown up by his machine. #Mecha Mash - Crushed by his robot. #Monumental Trouble - Stabbed on the tips of Egyptian pyramids. #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. - Stabbed to death by a chisel. Injuries #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death - Trampled by bulls and sliced through the abdomen by a laser beam. #Origin of Evil - Impaled in the eye by an ice cream cone. #Against All Negative - Frozen in ice. Kill count *Frostbite - 1 ("Ice Pie") *Freezy - 1 ("I Need a New Brain") *Lessy - 1 ("I Need a New Brain") *Trippy - 2 ("I Need a New Brain", "Mecha Mash") *Robo Star - 1 ("Mecha Mash") *Hippy - 2 ("I Need a New Brain", "Monumental Trouble") *Spoke - 1 ("I Need a New Brain" debatable) *Lumpy - 2 ("Attempted Insecticide" along with bugs,"Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S.") *Josh - 3 ("Hack to the Future", "Weather or Not", "Origin of Evil") *Petunia - 2 ("Hack to the Future", "Weather or Not") *Cuddles - 3 ("Hack to the Future", "Weather or Not", "Monumental Trouble") *Giggles - 3 ("Hack to the Future", "Weather or Not", "Monumental Trouble") *Toothy - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Handy - 1 ("Hack to the Future") *Russell - 1 ("Hack to the Future") *Cub - 1 ("Hack to the Future") *Mecha - 1 ("Mecha Mash") *Howdy - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Decker - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Eli - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Pranky - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Gutsy - 1 ("Origin of Evil") *Buck - 1 ("Origin of Evil") *Chuck - 1 ("Origin of Evil") *Generic Tree Friends - 2 ("Monumental Trouble", "Origin of Evil") Trivia *He was created to take the role of an incompetent supervillain, since the series already has an incompetent superhero (Splendid). *He is the second character to have a goatee. The first is Gutsy. *His uniform somewhat resembles the uniform of Megamind (a Dreamworks villain). *He may have been based on Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers films. He could also be a dead ringer to Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb due to his incompetent plans. *The story of his eye attachment has never been explained. When he was younger, his eye was normal. But after he descended to the dark side, he had it. Lava pit.png|Devious manages to chain up Splendid and Spoke, but his plan is probably still going to be foiled somehow. Spiderbot.png|Devious in a giant robot. File:Insecticide.png|Devious takes control of insects. File:Dumb_gerbil.png|Devious' failure to steal someone's personality. Giant robot.png|Devious in another giant robot Origin.png|Baby Devious and Splendid Comeuppance.png|The usual punishment of Devious deviouscta.png|Devious character info. Morons.png|Devious teamed up with Punk, Lifty and Shifty Category:Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Rodents